Apologize
by estrelinha-chan
Summary: Como sou horrível em resumos, leiam. em principio oneshot, mas se alguem pedir eu faço uma continuação


**Apologize**

**Autora:**Estrelinha-chan

* * *

Oii!!! 

Bem, eu fiz esta fic porque estou um bocadinho atrasada com a minha outra fic (Perdida), mas prometo que até ao fim da semana eu posto um novo capítulo.

* * *

Tudo se passou em mais um dia de procura pela Shikon no Tama, que foi novamente fragmentada quando uma flecha de Kagome destruiu o Naraku, todos sobreviveram, apesar de terem ficado bastante feridos, e o poço come-ossos fechou-se não deixando mais ninguém passar. 

Era de noite quando Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Kikyo e, tentando não acordar ninguém, foi atrás dela, mas o que ele não sabia era que Kagome estava acordada, e ao sentir a presença de Kikyo e ao ver o Inuyasha a ir embora, foi atrás dele.

"Mais uma vez o Inuyasha está atrás da Kikyo e eu a segui-lo, mas o melhor é que ele ainda não notou a minha presença de tão concentrado que está" pensei enquanto corria.

_**I'm holding on your rope**_

_**Got me tem feet off the ground**_

_**And I'm hearing what you say**_

_**But I just can't make a sound**_

_(Estou-me a segurar na tua corda_

_Estou a 3 metros do chão_

_E estou a ouvir o que dizes_

_Mas não consigo emitir um som) _

Quando chegaram à árvore sagrada, lá estava Kikyo a descansar e Inuyasha foi ter com ela, abraçou-a, e depois eles beijaram-se, as lágrimas já corriam pelo meu rosto, mas eu continuava a espiá-los.

- Inuyasha, ficarias comigo? Levavas-me contigo e com o teu grupo na busca dos fragmentos? - Perguntou ela. "Espero bem que ele diga que não, eu não ia aguentar ver aqueles dois juntos" Pensei.

- Claro Kikyo, isso é o que eu mais quero. - Respondeu ele

- O QUÊ??? Não podes estar a falar a sério!! Depois do que ela fez!!! Eu vou-me embora!! - Disse-lhes e comecei a correr sem ver para onde ia.

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait…**_

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say…**_

_(Tu dizes que precisas de mim_

_Depois derrubas-me, mas espera…_

_Tu dizes que sentes muito_

_Não imaginavas que eu me viraria e diria…)_

Depois de começar a correr o Inuyasha veio atrás de mim e segurou o meu braço para me parar.

- Aonde vais Kagome?

- Embora daqui.

- Não vás, Kagome, eu preciso de ti…

- Se precisas tanto de mim, porque é que vais sempre atrás da Kikyo?

- … - Ele nada respondeu "como eu pensei ele não tem resposta"

- Pois, não dizes nada, não tens resposta para isso…

- Desculpa-me, por favor.

Quando ele disse isto eu virei-me de costas para ele, eu não queria que ele visse as minhas lágrimas, apesar dele as cheirar.

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(Que é tarde demais par__a te desculpares, é tarde demais_

_Eu disse que é tarde demais para te desculpares, é tarde demais)_

- Já me cansei das tuas desculpas, já fizeste a tua escolha, agora é tarde demais para te desculpares.

Quando eu acabei de dizer isto ele tentou falar, mas eu não o deixei falar e disse o que tinha em mente.

_**I'd**__** take another chance, take a fall,**_

_**Take a shot for you**_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**_

_**But it's nothing new - yeah**_

_(Eu arriscaria__ outra vez, levaria a culpa,_

_Levaria um tiro por ti_

_E eu preciso de ti como o coração precisa de bater_

_Mas não é novidade - yeah)_

- Eu por ti era capaz de tudo, até de morrer, eu preciso de ti mais do que imaginas, mas isto não é nada de novo, é algo que já sabias.

. Mas… - ele tentou argumentar, mas eu não o deixei falar.

_**I loved you with a fire red**_

_**Now it's turning blue, and you say…**_

_**I'm sorry like an angel**_

_**Heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid…**_

_(Eu amei-te com um fogo vermelho_

_Agora está-se a tornar azul, e tu dizes…_

"_Eu sinto muito" como um anjo_

_O céu fez-me pensar que eras tu, mas eu receio…) _

- Eu amei-te tanto, eu sacrifiquei tudo o que conhecia e gostava por ti, mas agora o amor que eu sentia por ti está a apagar-se, já não resta nada.

- Desculpa-me, eu amo a Kikyo, mas também gosto muito de ti, e sei que tu ainda me amas.

- Não, Inuyasha, eu pensei que te amava verdadeiramente, pensei que o amor que sentia por ti nunca se ia apagar, mas enganei-me.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_Que é tarde demais para te desculpares, é tarde demais_

_Eu disse que é tarde demais para te desculpares, é tarde demais)_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I sai**__**d it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off…**_

_**The ground.**_

_(é__ tarde demais para te desculpares, é tarde demais_

_Eu disse que é tarde demais para te desculpares, é tarde demais_

_Eu disse que é tarde demais para te desculpares, yeah_

_Eu disse que é tarde demais para te desculpares, yeah_

_Estou-me a segurar na tua corda, estou a 3 metros…_

_Do chão) _

- E agora é demasiado tarde…

- Kagome vais ficar connosco?

- Não sei, ainda não sei o que fazer, deixa-me sozinha para pensar, depois eu volto e digo o que vou fazer.

- Ok - Com isto ele partiu, deixando-a sozinha. Quando ela viu que ele estava longe dela disse:

- É tarde demais… Só me resta partir, não vou aguentar ver o Inuyasha e a Kikyo juntos. Está na altura de encontrar alguém que goste de mim de verdade e não alguém que quando olha para mim vê outra pessoa. Não vou ficar presa ao Inuyasha, finalmente vou largar a tua corda, o amor que me prendia a ti e que me manteve presa durante todo este tempo.

* * *

Bem, agora há duas opções ou eu continuo e digo o que se passou com Kagome depois, ou então deixo ficar assim, agora tudo depende de vocês, basta mandarem uma review a dizer o que devo fazer. 

Se não perceberem alguma coisa da história perguntem.

Fico à espera que tenha mais do que 2 reviews caso contrário não faço continuação (caso a queiram, claro).

Xau

Bjinhos


End file.
